Hana to Akuma
by kento101
Summary: 80 years have passed and the story still goes on, rumors reached in the mortal world and Vivi is not prepared enough to face this problem. Rumors has it that Hana came to life but is it true? or is it just a plain rumor?
1. Chapter 1: The new beginning

Hana to Akuma

There was a haunted mansion where people believed that there are ghosts lived in there.

They say that no matter how these people tried to visit that place, they can't seem to reach it

and ends up walking the same path.

80 years have passed since the death of their mother Hana, the ones who's left  
behind were her son Yamabuki, her daughter Anzu, and her beloved akuma, Vivi. Eleanor and Velten became  
officially married after many years of punching and quarrelling even thought they are married, Velten can't keep his  
attitude being a flirt towards women and that ends up of many bruises when Eleanor caught him off guard.

Every time storms passed by, this reminds of Vivi when his lovely wife was so afraid of thunder that ends up hiding  
under his bed. She was so lovely back then and even though they were married, Hana is not used in sleeping beside  
Vivi and would make her heart go all flutter.

"_hmm, remembering old memories huh?" _Vivi talked to himself. A moment later, there was a slight knock  
in the door and Vivi knows who it was.

"Father, ca-can I sleep beside you_?" _Anzu talks softly with a teary eye while holding her favorite pillow.

"You still act like a small kid Anzu, seems like you take your mother's personality" Vivi answered with a small laugh.  
"come". And with just that, Anzu run fast and hug his father,

"Father, I just realized…"

"hmm? What is it?" while patting Anzu's head softly

"You seemed sad every time there is a storm." Anzu answered while still hugging his father.

"oh~ is that so?" giving a small sigh, Vivi continued- " it's just that… it reminds me of  
your mother" then giving a small smile.

"ahh~ I remember, she used to tell me that…" with a small chuckle she drifted to the dreamland.

"ah~ also that, you and Hana sleeps fast." And with that, Vivi decided to sleep as well.

…

"What a lovely day Vivi-sama, it's already afternoon and also there's an invitation from the  
Demon King Moritz-sama" walks in the window then slowly open the window so light can come in.

"Toniiiiii~" wakes up while scratching his head and realized that Anzu was already in school.

"hmm? What is it?" turning his head and realized what he had just done.

"_Too much light~" _speaks coldly while throwing sharp glares towards Toni

"ah! Tha-that's right Vivi-sama, Eleanor-sama and Velten-sama arrived and  
seems like they want to have a little chat with you"

"argh~ they always let their selves in without my permission. What a troublesome couple" answering  
back while scratching his head.

…

"oh! Vivi my best friend! Seems like yesterday since we meet and yet you never change.  
Always making that gloomy face eh?" greeting his best friend then takes a sip to his tea.

"We just met yesterday and when did we become best friends?" sitting in a couch then opens a book

"ah~ as cold as always" then putting the cup of tea in the coffee table.

"so, what do you want to talk about?" Vivi asked them without looking at their eyes.

"ah yes- about that Vivi, there's a weird rumor going around the demon world." Eleanor speaks  
while wrapping her arms to Velten.

….

Anzu and Yamabuki walks home together and they bought sweets because they know  
that Eleanor and Velten will visit them for a tea party.

"Yamabuki…" she stops walking in front of a flower shop

"hmm? What is it?" stops walking, and looking behind his sister with an eyebrow goes up.

"I want to buy that flower and give it to father" pointing at a pretty flower

"It's a pretty flower indeed; I guess we can plant it also in the courtyard."

Yamabuki decides to buy the flowers and Anzu happily holds the flower while thanking  
her older brother. Without realizing, 3 flowers was drop and then suddenly someone called their attention.

"_Hello you two, seems like you drop this pretty flowers and it's such a waste if you just let this flowers  
run by car, no?" _ A lady wearing a pink dress and a round hat that covers her face hands over the flowers to Anzu.

"Ah thank you so much for picking them up!"

While Anzu happily received the flowers, Yamabuki sensed something from the  
lady and he doesn't know what it was. And so they continue to walk home while letting  
the lady stand there watched their backs. Without thinking Yamabuki turned his head to look  
back at the lady who picked up the flowers, and just then Yamabuki saw something that makes  
his eyes wide and dropped the goods he's holding.

"Mother?" he was so shocked what he just saw, the face looked like his mother  
and even that bright smile of her but then she walks away.

….

Back at the mansion

"What rumors did you just hear?" closing the book that Vivi was reading a while ago.

"Yes, rumors… I don't know if you'll like or not but it is something about  
your wife _Hana_" Eleanor answered.

"Hana?" just hearing that name would make Vivi's heart in pain remembering that his wife  
is no longer in this world and yet rumors still lurking in the demon world. "What rumors?"

"Some demons say that they saw Vivi's wife at the Demon King's place, and some says  
she have this demon aura around her" Eleanor says calmly.

…..


	2. Chapter 2: Demon tears

|Ok here's my chapter 2 and I hope you all like this one… oh yeah~ what do you think of the beginning of the story? Is it interesting? I'm kinda curious… sorry for my bad English :D

Diclaimer: I do not own Hana to Akuma|

Yamabuki rushed inside the mansion without greeting Toni back.

"Where's father Toni?" Anzu asked while following her brother

"Vivi-sama is in the living room with Eleanor-sama and Velten-sama, what's wrong Anzu-sama?" Toni follows both children and he knows by the looks of them something is going on.

"Father!" Yamabuki enters with a loud bang in the door.

"oh~ welcome back Anzu-chan, lovely as ever I see" Velvet greets Anzu while putting down the teacup.

"Yamabuki, why are you wearing that panic face?" Eleanor asks with a curious face.

"I-I…." Yamabuki was about to answer Eleanor's question but he was interrupted by Anzu's excitement. She always does that every time she saw her father just like her mother.

"Ah! Father! Look! Look what we just bought from the flower shop isn't it beautiful? This one is for you and the rest we'll plant it beside mother's grave" Anzu showed the flowers to her father cheerfully.

"Yes it's beautiful" Vivi answered with a smile on his face. Although he know that this flowers will wither away if he touch it and he's a little envious to his children even though they are half demon they can touch the flower without withering. Also he's a little happy because no matter what the circumstances are, they always think about their mother.

"Yamabuki, what do you want to talk about?" Vivi asked while holding the flowers that slowly withered away in his hands.

Yamabuki seems to gain his composure and while thinking what just happened, it seems pretty normal for demons to look like a human like his mother. So he just let it go out of his mind.

"ah, never mind that father. As I remember, we're going to have a tea party no?"

Velten just stands abruptly that makes them go all shock.

"That's right! I already remember why we're here." Velvet stand up with a proud face.

"Tea party isn't it? That's what you always do here in my mansion; you always disturb my afternoon nap." Vivi answered without showing any interests.

"Oh~ that's part of my visitation here, but the other reason is here." Pulling out an envelope and showed it in Vivi's face.

Anzu just snatch it away in Velvet's hand, then she open and read it silently. Then after a while…

"I see, so Moritz just want to celebrate our birthday in the demon world."

Eleanor says with a sarcastic face "Isn't it great?"

"What's so great about that? That idiot Moritz never learn, Anzu is not interested in him." Vivi just sigh heavily after reading it too.

The letter inside is:

...

_Greetings,_

_I would like you all to come back here in the Demon World because Vivi's children have their birthday coming in a few days. I want to celebrate their birthday here and so the Elders can give their gifts t theo children, and so I sent my assistant in the mortal world to accompany you all._

_I also prepared the best outfit that suits Anzu better so she will enjoy her birthday, and of course I didn't forgot about Yamabuki, it's just that I'm not interested in him. _

_If you all won't come, there's a consequence in defying my orders, oh yeah this is my ORDER because I know you all won't come if this is just a plain invitation of mine. So don't outsmart me Vivi._

_P.S. the rest should prepare their best dresses for the birthday party._

_Truly yours,_

_The Demon King Moritz_

...

"oie, oie, I'm starting to get pissed off by that demon" Yamabuki clenching his fists.

"eto, I don't understand the situation but isn't it a great privilege in you Yamabuki-sama? To celebrate your birthday and the demon king also planned it for you." Toni asked with a question look on his face.

"nah~ he's just interested in my sister that's all, Toni can you prepare some foods for us we're going to have a tea party at the garden." Yamabuki just answered Toni while going outside.

"Father, can I have a birthday party at the Demon World? Can I? Can I?" Anzu asks her father with a sparkle in her eyes.

"What? No can do, that idiot king will only bring disaster in your birthday" answering back with a piercing glare towards Anzu.

"Bu-but father, I want to receive pre-"

"Presents from the elders, am I right Anzu?" Eleanor cut her off suddenly.

"ahaha! Something like that" Anzu answered with a laugh.

"haaa~ I can't really win over you, fine, do whatever you want" Vivi just left while scratching his head.

"ahahaha! Seems like Vivi still carrying a grudge towards Moritz huh?" Velten just showed his sarcastic laugh towards Vivi.

"E? What do you mean Velten?"

"Ah~ you don't have to worry Anzu-chan, it's just about the Vivi's past." Velten answered with a small smile then walks out. "oh yeah, seems like Toni finished the tables already and your brother is helping out too, shall we head outside Anzu-chan?"

Eleanor just sigh on what just happened, they are supposed to discuss about Hana and they are just interrupted by Anzu and Yamabuki or is it just that Vivi doesn't want to let his children know about that rumors. "Mattaku, you guys are so carefree."

...

|While in Vivi's bedroom|

Vivi is standing in front of the drawer, and it seems like he's looking at a certain object in front of him. Then he whispers in the air.

"_If the rumors were true, then what had the Previous Demon King done to you? Is it connected to his promise gift to you? Did you wish to become a demon? But I saw you die in front of me, you gets old and just like a flower you withered slowly"_

While still standing there for a while, there's a single droplet fall… Vivi doesn't notice Anzu presence because he's in a deep thought. On the other hand, Anzu is there dumbfounded on what she just saw.

"So even father learned how to cry" Anzu just walks away silently.

...

Done with chapter 2, actually I'm supposed to end this story here but all my imaginations keep on coming in my head so I decided to keep this story going.


	3. Chapter 3 Back to the Demon World

| Diclaimer: I do not own Hana to Akuma|

After 3 days of preparations for the party, the demon family finally arrived at the demon world.

"I really hate traveling to the demon world" Yamabuki grumbling.

"Yamabuki-sama is not used to travel from human world to demon world eh?" Toni asked to Anzu.

"Well you see Toni, Yamabuki can smell demons and also he don't like the elders." Anzu answered back

"Ah- I remember, one of the elder's daughters got a thing on him and they forced him to get together." Velten said it with a wicked smile.

"We're here" their escort interrupted them.

"Since we're finally here, I'm going to take this opportunity to visit my parents." Eleanor waving her hands upwards as a sign of saying goodbye.

"I'll see you guys later, and you-" pointing at Velten, "Don't goof around with women"

"Hahaha! Don't worry Eleanor, my heart belongs only to you" Velten replied

"oh yeah, did you two already sent an excuse letter to the school for being absent?" Velten asked Anzu and Yamabuki.

"hmm, yeah we already did." Yamabuki answered while fixing his necktie

"What kind of excuse?" Velten asked

"That we're going for a tea party" Anzu answered then "Toni's idea"

"Don't worry, they'll be excused in school since we did that too when Hana was attending school back then." Vivi replied bluntly.

"I wonder if they'll believe in that kind of excuse" Velten replied back with a worried face

...

Anzu and Yamabuki headed to their designated rooms so that they can change their clothes for the party. While Vivi, instead of changing clothes he seemed headed to the Demon King's room.

...

Anzu and Yamabuki were so shock to found out that the party was actually grand; they thought that it's only a small gathering between the elders and their family. For how many hours they keep on being greeted and received gifts from the guests and when they can't keep it all up they let Toni handle the situation

"Yamabuki-niisan, it seems like Moritz-sama was being serious, I wonder what kind of gift he'll give to us." Anzu asked while picking up some delicious foods in the table

"That stupid King really did it all out, and he didn't mention about this grand party" Yamabuki replied with a pissed off face.

"Well we should be grateful to the King you know because the elders were taking a liking to us." Anzu replied then suddenly someone interrupt them

"It's been a while you two" Moritz talk loudly "and what do you think about this party?"

"Too grand" Yamabuki answered bluntly

"uhmm, too many guests" Anzu answered back

"oh~ did I forgot to write about the grand party? My, my, it seems like my new servant didn't do her work well" Moritz seems like grumbling while touching his chin

"You said new servant right?" Vivi interrupt

"Ah~ here comes the father of this two half demon children"

"You two, you should be with the guests and don't let Toni do all the work by him. Some guests don't like servants." Vivi ordered his children

"Haiiiii~" Anzu and Yamabuki replied and headed to greet some guests

"So what is this all about your new servant" Vivi asked

"I see, you didn't know" Moritz replied

"How should I know, I've been in the mortal world for too long."

"How should I say this, maybe it's a good idea not to tell you about my servant I think?" Moritz talked to him seriously

"What do you mean by that" Vivi asked curiously

"Before I spit it out, I should explain first why I have a new servant."

"Go speak ahead"

"You see, my old servant was sick and he's still recovering and so the elders decided that it would be best if he's replaced by a new servant."

"Ok ok, you don't have to explain it all and I better go accompany my children since today is their birthday" Vivi told him without interest since he found Moritz explanation boring.

"Wait" Moritz stopped Vivi "There's more"

"What is it?"

"You better check my room there and you'll find out what's in there." Moritz answered him with a whisper

"What kind of game is this?" Vivi ask with a pissed off face

"Just do what I just told you, you hard headed demon" Moritz answered him back "Don't worry I'll accompany your children in you place."

...

And so Vivi went to the Demon King's room and he's wondering why Moritz sent him there. While walking the corridors heading to the room, it reminded him of Hana. At that time they had a game and the winner is Hana by the help of the previous demon king and just that Hana seemed to be avoiding him at that time.

When Vivi finally arrived at the room, he took a deep breath and opened it. And what he just found inside the room? It was actually a woman with a pink dress arranging some papers and books, but what shocked him the most because it seems like he knows who it was.

"Hana?" Vivi asked while walking straight to her

...


	4. Chapter 4: Previous Demon King

|Disclaimer: I do not own Hana to Akuma|

"Hana?" Vivi asked

The woman notice Vivi approached

"uhmm, sorry?" the woman answered with a questioned face.

"Sorry, I must be in a wrong room" Vivi replied with a bewilderment because this woman really look like Hana, the lips, the eyes, the body, everything.

"Ah!" the woman put down the books fast and bowed to Vivi. "You must be Vivi-sama, I'm sorry to tell you but I'm not Hana." The woman explained

"My name is Anna"

"I see, sorry I've mistaken you to someone" Vivi scratching his head then walks away.

"Wait Vivi-sama, are you going back to the party?" Maria asked

"Yes" Vivi replied back

"Then can I join you going back to the party? I've already done arranging-"

"No" Vivi cut her off

"Oh I see, sorry for bothering you Vivi-sama" Maria bowed back and pretends to arrange back the books.

Vivi walks away and he's on the state of deep thought. He's wondering what would happen if he let the woman join him going back to the party, he might done something like holding her hands and feel her warm pumping heart. Then he suddenly stopped walking;

"What am I thinking, I look like a pervert." Then with just that, Vivi continued to walk "That Velten, I must have taken his virus. Virus of being a pervert, I need to be alert or it might become dangerous"

…

The party was full of demons and Yamabuki don't like crowded places so he decided to walk it off in the garden. On the other hand, Anzu cheerfully accept the gifts from the elders, Velten keep on hitting some women, while Eleanor is keeping her urge to kill all those women flocking all over to Velten.

…

Yamabuki sitting in a bench and thought that the place is dying, the place look so old, the trees are dying, broken walls, the ground were all cracked.

"What a hell" he sigh

"_You know, when you're sighing means that you're not enjoying your life" _

Yamabuki heard the voice and he stand up and look everywhere, and then he notice that there is a dead flower in the bench he just sat a while ago.

…

Vivi joined the party and accompanied his daughter Anzu, dancing with each other although some didn't join but they're all having fun. Toni were so busy serving all the guests, he thought that this is the first time attending a grand party.

"I hope all the guests were having fun" a maid made a conversation with Toni

"I hope so too" Toni replied with a smile "but I'm sure they will after all Anzu-sama's smile made those guests smile too"

"hmm? How about Yamabuki-sama?" the maid questioned him

"Ah- er, In my own perspective, Yamabuki-sana doesn't like crowded places although he have many friends. How should I say this, uhmm, he's choosy?" Toni answered her

"Oh I see, but it's such a waste to have that kind of personality he's kind of good looking after all."

"hmm, yeah I agree" then suddenly Toni saw something, a dark figure outside something like a tall guy with a long hair and shockingly Toni recognize the figure because all these years Vivi and Toni was with them, attacking Vivi with a sword, pulling some games, cracking up some jokes that put Vivi angrier, challenging Vivi all the time.

"Lucifer-sama?" the teacup he was holding fell off and some heard him calling the ex-demon king's name and look where he was looking. Some gasps on what they saw, some were frightened, and some were happy to see him back again.

The figure move towards them and slowly, the image became clearer and clearer and there the previous Demon King standing.

"Yo! You damn brats, I'm back"

…

"Ah~ he's back" Moritz proclaimed.

"Who's he?" Anzu asked her father

"An old geezer who's also the previous demon king" Vivi answered her

"_Old geezer? But he looked so young and handsome too" _Anzu talked to herself

"I heard you! You damn brat" pointing at Vivi

"Ah! Lucifer-sama wai-" Velten tried to stop him by reminding him that Vivi's children is here but it's too late because he manage to stab Vivi with a sword like the old times and blood were splattered all over the place.

"Yo-you old geezer, you never change" Vivi coughed some blood

"Ha! You never change too, you're still weak" Lucifer laughed wickedly

"Lo-look wh-who is talking"

"FATHER!" Anzu run towards his father and Yamabuki who just cooled off from the garden came back and saw his father all in blood with a sword pierced in Vivi so he run towards his father.

"Who is these brats?" Lucifer asked

"Lucifer-sama, they are Hana and Vivi's children Anzu and Yamabuki" Eleanor answered his question.


	5. Chapter 5: In Contract

[Sorry if I take so long in updating the story. Anyway, I think I'll be updating the story once a month because my laptop is kinda damaged. Anyway, I'm really happy that you guys keep on reading my story]

Days passed and Vivi's family is still in the demon world, they did not expect that the previous demon king came back and gave Vivi a surprise attack.

As a matter of fact, Vivi was heavily wounded that it would take 1 week to kill some time, Yamabuki decided to read books in the library while Anzu decided to have a tea party at Moritz place and obviously that's where the previous king stayed.

Yamabuki is the only one inside the library, while roaming around, he found a thick worn out book. He decided to read it maybe he'll learn something about demons. For how many years, he only knew that his father is a high ranked demon and his mother is a human. He sometimes visits the demon world with his father to train because it is decided that he'll be the next successor in Vivi's family. Even though he is half human, he is still powerful that he can defeat Eleanor's brother.

Yamabuki started to read the book, for how many hours of reading, he notice something. The content is all about the demon's principles, once the demon makes a contract it would do anything not to betray the trust of the person he/she in contract. But once the contract is finished, the demon will take something precious as a return.

Yamabuki is so pre-occupied in reading the book that he didn't even realize that someone is walking towards him. Then suddenly;

"ehem, Yamabuki-kun likes books very much eh?"

Yamabuki stopped reading and turned his head to check who it was.

"I'm Anna, Moritz-sama's secretary"

Yamabuki was shocked to see the woman that really looked like his mother and he just realize that this woman was the same he saw last time near the flower shop.

"_wait, she's a demon right? How can she pick up the flowers easily without withering away?" _Yamabuki was in deep thought.

"is something wrong?" Anna asked

"You're a demon right? Last time at the flower shop you easily picked up the flowers without withering. What are you?"

"oh about that, I'm wearing gloves at that time"

"EH? You're kidding" Yamabuki in shock

"I am not, so how is Vivi-sama right now?"

"He's fine; he said that he's used in that kind of attack"

As time passed by, the two began to talk normally like they know each other. It reminded Yamabuki that he's not used in talking to other people, also demons, but when it comes to Anna he's comfortable to talk with. Also he just realized that if their topic is about his father, Anna's eyes seemed to be sparkling like she's interested on Vivi.

"and you know Anzu really hate's lightni-" Yamabuki was shocked to see Anna in pained so he moved right next to her "are you okay?"

"My head hurts every time I remember something very important but I don't know what it was."

"Would you like me to escort you back in your room?"

"No need, I can walk by myself and also it would be troublesome if those elders saw us. They'll make stupid rumors to bring you down." Anna stands up and walked away.

"_she really looked like mother, I wonder if father was shocked too to see her,"_

Yamabuki returned to his room while carrying all the books he found in the library.

…

Anzu is so happy to see the previous demon king (young version) in Moritz place. She keep on talking to Lucifer and that make Moritz so jealous between them because it seems like Lucifer takes a liking towards Anzu too (according to Moritz). Anzu's eyes been sparkling all the time and Lucifer already notice Moritz reactions so he decided to go with the flow and he started flirting Anzu. Moritz notice it and he keep on throwing piercing glares towards Lucifer, he's been mumbling why can't Anzu take a liking towards him. As he keeps on thinking negative things, he just makes his heart more miserable. With the things happened, Lucifer's keep on smirking because he enjoyed playing around with the brats.

…

Vivi is in his room resting, and he's been reading some books to kill some time. He can't go out in his room because he made a promise to Anzu that he'll be resting for the rest of the day. Someone knocked on the door, and Vivi let the person enter. Shockingly, the person who entered is no other than the previous demon king.

"What are you doing here old man?"

"hohoho! You keep on calling me an old man while your daughter was all sparkly seeing me a while ago." Lucifer said with a teasing voice.

"ha- even if Anzu likes you, I really won't accept you as my daughter's lover, you're too old for her anyway." Vivi said with a pissed off face.

"Now, now, I never said that I'm interested to Anzu and also I would choose Hana rather than your daughter even though they do really look alike a little."

"Don't talk nonsense, my wife is already dead." Vivi answered him while clutching the blanket. Hearing Hana's name would make Vivi's heart in pained for she no longer in this world.

"ohh- is she?"

"what do you mean by that?" Vivi asked with a questioned face. Lucifer stared at Vivi's face for how many minutes showing it like "_you're kidding". _Then suddenly he answered Vivi with a wicked smile "nothing."

"Nothing? You say it's nothing while wearing that kind of creepy smile of yours?"

"hahaha! That really is insulting you know, want me to stab you again so that you can no longer fill your stomach with foods?"

"even if you stab me many times, that won't kill me. So let's go back to what I just asked you. There's something fishy about you, why don't you spill it out?"

"it's nothing much, I just made a promise to Hana-" Lucifer answered back

"YOU DID WHAT? YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS RIGHT?" Vivi asked with a very serious tone.

"aa-! Opsie Daisy… I shouldn't have said that thing. Hahaha!" with just that, Lucifer ran off.

"That damn old man, what kind of contract did he make to Hana"

...

On the other hand, back to the human world

"where's Anzu and Yamabuki? a college professor asked.

"sensei, according to Anzu they're having a tea party at their relatives place"

"it's almost 1 week, what kind of tea is that?" the professor just scracthed his head because he know he can't do anything about it and they got no problems in their grades since they are one of the top students.


	6. Chapter 6: New Teacher

[Ok guys, it's been so long… (yeah, and I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting)..

As you can see, my laptop is damaged and I need to save money to replace a new motherboard…

so anyway, I won't keep you guys waiting so here

The family decided to go back to the human world because Vivi is kinda worried because his children

had been away for how many weeks and it might affect their grades. And of course, the duo tagged

along (Velten and Eleanor) back at the human world.

….

It's already Monday morning, Anzu and Yamabuki are preparing their things for school.

On the the other hand, Toni rushed off to the master's bedroom to wake his master.

"I don't know why father keeps on worrying about us about school when we're both doing good

and the teachers don't really mind us skipping classes-" Anzu commented

"well that's because-" Yamabuli got cut off when someone suddenly burst in

"Good morning to the both of you!" Velten suddenly appeared "and ah~ Anzu chan, you always looked

beautiful and if you don't mind me asking… would you like to join me for tea?"

Then suddenly, something flew right in Velten's head

_BULLSEYE!_

"Don't lay your filthy hands on my daughter Velten or else I'll make you regret it"

"and you're married" Yamabuki mumbles

"You know it's only a joke, even if I'll try to ask her for a date I would be dead in a second.

Anyway, why did you hit me with your book it really hurts you know... Ah~ I might get a bump

and- and- aren't we best friends?" Velten is now mumbling

Velten didn't realized it but Yamabuki was about to hit him with a book too.

"I didn't remember we're best friends" Vivi remarked

"_ouch, _that really hurt heart_"_ Velten slumped in the chair y

"You two" Vivi referring to Anzu and Yamabuki "you need to go to school now or else you're going to be late"

"ok father, ittekimasu" the two walked off

The suddenly, Velten stopped them

"Wait!If you guys are going to school, then I'm coming with you all because I've got some business to attend"

"oh no you don't. You're going to stay here because I've got something to discuss with you.  
Anyway, you two need to go now because I've got some business with this man" Vivi holding Velten 's collar  
that look like a cat whose trying to get away.

"uh-uhm, what would like to talk my friend?" Velten nervously asking

Without replying, Vivi dragged Velten at the dining room while instructing Toni to make a tea.

….

"So I heard from the old man that he made a contract with Hana."

Then suddenly Velten accidentally spitted the hot tea he sipped.

"aarghh~ hot! Hot! Wait- wha-what?!"

"I see, you didn't know" Vivi simply crossed his legs " so I'm the only one who knows about it."

"You know" while wiping his mouth using a napkin "it's impossible. You know it right? That Hana  
and the previous demon king only meet once. How come she made a contract? And if she did, what would it be?"

"hmm, what about the time when the old man choose Hana as the winner of the game?  
What if she wished something?"

"Well, that would be possible… but what is it… hmm…" Velten thinking deeply

…..

While in Yamabuki and Anzu's school

"yohoooooo! Long time no see Anzu!" a female classmate hugged her

"I heard that you'd been in a tea party" another classmate speak excitedly "how great would it be,  
chatting with the man you like while feeling the breeze in the garden" while stealing a glance at Yamabuki.

"yeah that would be great enjoying the breeze with the man you like ." Anzu speaks dreamily  
while thinking about Lucifer.

"so… does Yamabuki met someone at the party?" the girl asked Anzu

"hmm" Anzu thinks deeply "yeah, a bunch of beautiful women swarming around my brother.  
I wonder why they like my brother so much when he is so grumpy like an old man."

The group seems to enjoy talking while Yamabuki walks away. He wonders why  
these women love to chitchat about such nonsense ideas. He didn't know that he's actually  
famous and even the female students around the school made a fan club just for him.

"so anyway, we have a new teacher." A classmate informed her

"I see" Anzu answered without concern

"if I remember, his name is kinda weird even the students made fun of his name  
and at the same time he's kinda scary looking but very handsome."

"Then please remember his name" Anzu replied while heading to their classroom with  
her classmates and when she opened the door, she bumped at his brother's back.

"Yamabuki, what are you doing just standing at the doorway?"

"OH YEAH! His name is Lucify" her classmate exclaimed

"Yes?" the new teacher asked.

Anzu take a look at the new teacher sideways since her brother is blocking the way.  
Then suddenly she gasped, she saw someone she admired back at the demon world  
then a wide smile appeared at her face.

"_Lucifer-sama" _she whispered.


End file.
